1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension control system for an automotive vehicle which utilizes variable damping force shock absorbers for suppressing vehicle attitude change. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved arrangement which initializes an angular position of an electric motor adapted for modifying damping force characteristics of a variable damping force shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model First Publication No. 64-40712 discloses an automotive suspension control system which includes variable damping force shock absorbers for suppressing vibrations causing vehicular attitude change. This conventional suspension control system features an arrangement which initializes an angular position of an electric motor adapted for modifying damping force characteristics of the shock absorber when vibrations between wheels and a vehicle body are controlled below a preselected level. The initialization of the electric motor is accomplished by rotating an output shaft of the motor into engagement with a stopper which is arranged at a preselected original angular position.
The above prior art suspension control system, however, has a drawback in that when the output shaft of the electric motor is urged against the stopper, it may be returned beyond the original angular position due to a reaction force from the stopper, resulting in a decreased angular positioning accuracy of the motor.